


Gratitude Returned

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [85]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Human, Kissing, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tailgate just wants to thank Cyclonus for everything he's done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gratitude Returned

Tailgate kept wondering why she never saw this coming. After all, they had been in a sexual relationship for nearly a whole year. Maybe she had dropped her guard because they were now in a real relationship rather than just screwing each other.  
  
Well, she had thought they were just screwing around. Cyclonus had thought they were actually in a real relationship. Boy, had the bomb dropped on him when she had told him what she had thought their relationship was after eight months.  
  
But now that they were actually seeing each other, did her lover bother to take it slow and simply?  
  
No. Which was why he was on her bed in her apartment between her naked thighs and licking her into another mental breakdown.  
  
Seriously, it was supposed to be a simple dinner date. She had made all the food and everything was going great until dessert. One of the berries from the pastries she had made had fallen off and Cyclonus went down to go pick it up. Of course, the man had not simply picked up the fruit and gotten back up to throw it out. He proceeded to grab her hips, spread them wide, and starting to eat out her pussy despite her underwear being in the way. Primus, by the time he had gotten her to come, her face was a sugar mess from falling headfirst into the pastry while she had squirmed in arousal and surprise.  
  
Of course now, after licking the sugar off her face rather seductively, Cyclonus had brought her here to continue his torture, her having lost everything but her bra and him shirtless at this point.  
  
Tailgate grabbed at the headboard, whimpering as his tongue continued to lap itself in and out of her cunt. He was ruthless, never pausing as he focused all his efforts on making her come again.  
  
But as her breathing began to get harder, she suddenly started coughing. Having had some of the frosting and dry pastry from dessert, she had not been able to wash it down with anything before Cyclonus had moved her to the bedroom.  
  
"Tailgate?"  
  
Coughing hard and dry into her hand, she looked up to see his red eyes on hers. She had not realized that he had stopped his administrations to see what was wrong.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
As she tried to speak, her dry throat irritated her again and she once again began to cough.  
  
"Hold on."  
  
He suddenly left her on the bed as he stood up, quickly walking over to her bathroom. Tailgate was still trying to control her coughing when he came back with a glass of water.  
  
"Slowly, slowly," he urged her as she drank the water down. Her throat felt much better as he rubbed her back. "Better?"  
  
She nodded, blushing at his concern when she noticed his crotch has a huge tent in it. Primus, she had just made him get up to get her some water when he so needed the attention! What kind of lover was she if she couldn't even realize that?  
  
As Cyclonus started to move back down to resume his actions, Tailgate grabbed his face to move it back to hers.  
  
"Tail-!" he was surprised when she brought her lips to his for a kiss. The taste of herself on his tongue made her nether lips shiver in arousal. But while she wanted nothing more than to have him work his magic between her legs again, she wanted to help him with his problem as well.  
  
Breaking the kiss, the petite woman urged her lover to roll over to lie on his back. Without hesitation, she unbuckled his pants and brought out his cock, hard and at full attention. Blushing again at the sight of it, Tailgate moved to her drawer, quickly opening it and grabbing a condom from the back of it.  
  
"Tailgate, you don't-" he was cut off when she ripped the wrapper open to put onto his cock, shooing away his hands as she moved up to seat herself just above his manhood.  
  
"Cyclonus... I-" She felt her cheeks heat up even further when she felt his hands come up to hold her up, "I know how much you love me. From all the times you tell me so every day. And I love it when you make me feel so good... so loved."  
  
Reaching up to grab his hands, she managed to pull them off just enough so that she could seat herself onto his hard organ, causing them both to groan in pleasure.  
  
Catching her breath as the hot dick filled her up, Tailgate looked back into the red eyes watching hers. "You do so much for me. You do everything you can to make me happy. By being with me, loving me, caring for me... But I can't stand it when you're not happy while I am. You focus so much on me that you don't take care of yourself."  
  
Putting his hands back on her hips, she started to move up and down as she twitched from the pleasure. "So I... I just want to make sure you're happy too. So... I want you to enjoy it like I do. I don't want you to hold back just for me. Can you please just let me help you be satisfied too?"  
  
She was so focused on trying to make him feeling good that she failed to notice his eyes watching her, wide-eyed and filled with shock as his lover continued to ride his raging manhood. Nor did she see his eyes start to fill with love and longing or catch on to him getting up to pull her to him, kissing her senseless as he brought them both to orgasm. Several times over that night.  
  
If Tailgate had any conscious thought left as they laid together on her bed in the dead of the night, she was likely was thinking of how she had been able to make Cyclonus feel good that night.  
  
Not realizing that all of Cyclonus's actions that night were solely to make her feel loved and happy.  
  
Just as she had tried so hard to make him happy at dinner; by cooking his favorite meal, by cooking it differently than she used to because that's how he liked it, by getting his favorite, but hard-to-find wine to drink for dinner, by fretting and getting him some water to wash down a bite that had too much pepper on it, for working all day on that dessert to impress him.  
  
It never crossed her mind that he was simply trying to make her happy simply because she had done the same for him.  
  
Every single day.


End file.
